


Un matrimonio originale

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, What If...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Diventa la mia sposa, Diarmuid di Fianna! *hic*»<br/> «Cosa?»<br/> «Diventa la mia sposa. *hic*»<br/> «Saber, sei ubriaca.»<br/> «Osi contraddirmi, sposa?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un matrimonio originale

**Titolo** : Un matrimonio originale  
 **Personaggi** :  Lancer, Saber  
 **Genere** : comico, erotico, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, lemon, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** : 918([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :Scritta per la [VI° edizione](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest6/index.php) del p0rnfest con il prompt: Lancer/Saber, drunk sex, "Diventa la mia sposa, Diarmuid di Fianna! *hic*"

 

Quando era stato evocato per la Guerra del Graal, Lancer si sarebbe aspettato di tutto: il dolore, la sofferenza, forse la sconfitta o la vittoria; non aveva di certo immaginato che, una notte, avrebbe dovuto accompagnare un suo rivale, completamente ubriaco, alla propria stanza.  
Però era quello che stava facendo in quel momento, mentre si sistemava meglio Saber sulle spalle, e si chiedeva come mai Rider avesse voluto fare quella festa post-morte di Caster.  
 _Per commemorare un nemico caduto_ , aveva dichiarato quando gli era stato chiesto.  
 _Per bere vino_ , aveva commentato fra sé il lanciere, prendendosi la missione di controllare che Saber non bevesse troppo e fallendo miseramente, visto che la guerriera si era ubriacata come anche il Master di Rider.  
La tenuta degli Einzbern era immersa nel silenzio e, Lancer, si teletrasportò all’interno dell’abitazione, cercando poi di fare il meno rumore possibile: «Saber?»  
«Mh?»  
«Qual è la tua stanza?»  
«La stanza del Re!» gridò a pieni polmoni la bionda, alzando un pugno verso l’alto e poi abbandonando il braccio contro la spalla del guerriero.  
Fantastico.  
Ci mancava solo che svegliasse tutti!  
Sospirò, osservando l’ampio scalone che andava al piano superiore, e decise di tentare la fortuna finché non avesse trovato la camera della guerriera; lentamente salì le scale, mentre i mugugni di Saber gli arrivavano alle orecchie, facendolo sorridere: era così diversa dalla combattente contro cui si era scontrato e pure dal giovane re che aveva visto quando avevano affrontato la creatura invocata da Caster.  
Giunto in cima alle scale, si girò a destra e a manca, indeciso su quale strada prendere: «Sinistra, schiavo. Seconda porta.» dichiarò la ragazza, assestandogli uno scappellotto sulla testa e indicando poi la direzione che aveva appena detto.  
Lancer sospirò nuovamente, voltando i piedi a sinistra e arrivando fino alla porta che Saber gli aveva indicato: «E’ questa?» domandò, agguantando meglio la fanciulla con la mano destra e allungando l’altra al pomello della porta, aprendola e rivelando una stanza semplice e spartana.  
Sì, decisamente quella era la stanza di Saber, decretò, osservando il completo scuro, che talvolta la ragazza indossava, ripiegato e poggiato su una poltrona.  
Metodica e precisa.  
Adagiò la giovane dai capelli dorati sul letto, rimanendo un attimofissarla e scostandole una ciocca che si era posata sulla guancia: «Lancer?» biascicò Saber, aprendo gli occhi e guardandolo, ancora appannata dall’alcool: «Dove siamo *hic*?»  
«Ti ho portato nella tua camera.» le spiegò il lanciere, sorridendole accondiscente: «Rider e tu avete voluto fare a gara a chi bevesse di più – e, per la cronaca, hai vinto tu –, però poi sei caduta addormentata per terra e, quindi, ti ho portato qua.»  
Saber lo guardò, inclinando leggermente la testa e gattonando poi verso di lui, afferrandogli la mano, che teneva lungo contro il fianco, gettandolo sul letto e salendogli sopra, sedendosi sul suo stomaco: «Saber?»  
«Diventa la mia sposa, Diarmuid di Fianna! *hic*»  
«Cosa?»  
«Diventa la mia sposa. *hic*»  
«Saber, sei ubriaca.»  
«Osi contraddirmi, sposa?»  
«Saber, non sono la tua sposa. Sono un uomo.»  
«Allora consumiamo questo matrimonio, così sarai la mia sposa» dichiarò Arturia, allungando le mani e iniziando a slacciare le cinghie dell’armatura, gettando i vari componenti per terra e rivelando sempre più il corpo che nascondeva.  
Si chinò, leccandogli il collo e continuando a spogliarlo, rivelando il corpo muscoloso: «Saber…»mormorò il guerriero, fermandola e cercando di incontrarne lo sguardo: «Fermati.»  
La bionda lo fissò per un attimo, allungando una mano al membro e iniziando ad accarezzarlo, mentre l’altra continuava a slacciare le cinghie, scoprendo sempre di più il corpo di Lancer: «Pensi davvero che ti ascolterò, mia sposa?»  
No, non l’avrebbe ascolta.  
E, da qualche parte, nemmeno lui voleva che lo facesse.  
Quasi, come ad assecondare quell’ultimo pensiero, allungò una mano e strinse una ciocca di capelli biondi, lasciando che Saber lo spogliasse completamente: «Finalmente.» sospirò la ragazza, dopo che ebbe completato il suo lavoro, chinandosi poi sul membro di Lancer e prendendolo in bocca.  
Il guerriero s’irrigidì, sentendo la piccola lingua che lo leccava e assaporava, mentre brividi di piacere gli percorrevano il corpo: «Saber…» biascicò, tirandole leggermente i capelli, in modo da farle alzare la testa.  
«Che c’è, sposa?»  
«Dentro…» mormorò il lanciere, sentendosi la bocca impastata e leccandosi le labbra: «Voglio…»  
Saber sorrise, allungandosi sopra di lui e alzando la gonna, rivelando le cosce e il ciuffo di peli in mezzo: quando si era tolta i mutandoni e le calze? Non l’aveva vista e, sinceramente, gli importava ben poco. La osservò, mentre gli saliva sopra, tenendo sempre le gonne sollevate, iniziando ad abbassarsi lentamente e accogliendolo dentro di sé, centimetro dopo centimetro.  
Lancer rimase a osservare la scena, finché il suo membro non fu completamente dentro la ragazza e, solo allora, le posò le mani sui fianchi: «Adesso, mia sposa, mostrami ciò di cui sei capace.» dichiarò Saber, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia e facendolo uscire per parecchi centimetri, abbassandosi poi di nuovo e ripetendo il movimento.  
Iniziarono a muoversi insieme, andando incontro all’altro, mentre la forza e la velocità delle spinte aumentava man a mano, assieme ai loro gemiti; Lancer teneva le mani fisse sui fianchi, costringendo Saber al suo ritmo e ad assecondarlo quando si muoveva dentro di lei con forza, finché la ragazza non venne, gettando la testa indietro e perdendosi completamente; il guerriero sorrise compiaciuto, riprendendo le spinte finché l’orgasmo non giunse e lo lasciò completamente spossato.  
Sentì Saber sdraiarsi su di lui e accarezzargli i capelli, prima di scivolare in un sonno ristoratore: doveva andarsene, lo sapeva bene, ma quel letto era così invitante…  
Solo un minuto, magari.

   
«Lancer! Che ci fai nel mio letto? E perché sei nudo?»  
«Ieri notte mi hai voluto sposare.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Certo che voi britanni avete un modo tutto vostro di sposalizio.»  
«Non ho…non avrò…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Preferisco non sapere.»

 


End file.
